


in vino veritas

by uracchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Post-Canon, YohaDia, aqours disbanded two years before this fic happened, back after idk how many months and it's a drunkfic again i can't with myself, dia is 21 yoha is 19, drunkfic, yohane has a whole arsenal of alcohol in her house and dia is almost there burning it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uracchi/pseuds/uracchi
Summary: Dia becomes Yoshiko's drinking games' next victim.One dare takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	in vino veritas

Dia sighed as she felt her body starting to heat up.

She still had no idea of why she’d accepted her former group mate’s invite to her house that night, especially since she already knew it was gonna end in such a way.

Truth was, Yoshiko had a thing for drinking games. Some kind of habit that led her to play any game she’d want along with whoever happened being at her place.

She wasn’t a serious drinker though, never had an addiction nor drank regularly, but when it came to drunk games she showed a very different side of herself.

A side the oldest preferred not to acknowledge, yet she couldn’t escape from.

After all those years Yoshiko’s room was still so dark, the only light was radiated by some candles the black haired girl had no idea about their previous use.

She didn’t believe in all of her fallen angel stuff, but she was still a bit scared the youngest would have done some kind of rite if she picked dare. That was the main reason she hated playing truth or dare with her.

And in the very centre of the room, there was a bottle. Not one to spin, as it was only them two playing, one to drink from. Vodka, specifically.

« Where’d you buy it, huh? » she asked as she finished drinking another shot, slightly starting to enjoy the feeling of alcohol in her body.

Dia knew it was bad for her to drink, the last time she’d done things as such was over a half year before, still she had probably drunk more than the girl sitting in front of her as of that moment.

« Tasty, see? Wanna bring a bottle home? » the youngest teased « Anyways you’re drinking without consent. Didn’t you have to choose truth or dare? » she then authoritary asked, watching the other girl blush as if surprised.

« I did pick! I picked dare and you told me to drink » Dia stated.

« No you didn’t. Are you already that into it you’re hallucinating? » Yoshiko sighed as she laid her head on the bed’s mattress behind her « Maybe this was too strong to drink for someone like you… wait here, I’m bringing some wine »

Dia’s eyes widened « How much alcohol do you keep in your house? »

« It’s always there in case someone wants to have fun » the purple eyed girl giggled, exiting the room « Do not drink more of that vodka! » she then yelled from the kitchen, although the oldest was still conscious enough to understand she had to stop with that.

Yoshiko came back in less than a minute, holding a wine bottle in her right hand and two flutes in the other, placing them on the floor. Before Dia could even talk, she then proceeded to ask her to pick truth or dare.

Dia rolled eyes « Truth »

« Oh c’mon, again? I think I’ve never heard you pick dare » Yoshiko complained.

« I picked it before! »

« God, you were hallucinating » the youngest explained again « Never mind… jeez, I have no idea what to ask you anymore, uh… are you crushing on anyone right now? »

« Um… no idea honestly. I indeed think some girls are prettier than others but I don’t think it’s what you’d call a crush » Dia answered, staring at the other girl taking a sip from her glass « Hey, you said no drinking unless dared! »

« That applies to you only. I’m used to this » Yoshiko chuckled.

« And you assume this isn’t an addiction? »

« I don’t drink this much regularly, fly low girlie » the youngest’s demeanor instantly sharpened.

Dia was sure the situation wasn’t gonna turn out the right way.

« Alright then, truth or d- »

« Dare »

« Drink one more glass »

As the oldest commanded, Yoshiko proceeded to follow her orders.

« This wasn’t the most exciting dare you could pick for me » Yoshiko slightly laughed.

« What then, Yoshiko? »

« It’s Yohane! »

« Whatever... » Dia let out a loud sigh « Since you’re all about dares, pick one for me »

« Oh, finally! » Yoshiko’s gaze lit up « It’s probably your first dare, I won't go that far. For now just… just take off your shirt, that’s the dare »

« What? No way! » the black haired girl replied « That’s not a dare, you’re just too drunk »

« I’m not joking or whatever. I knew it, you’re not brave enough to pick dare » the youngest laughed.

« Shut up » Dia was almost there shouting « I just feel uncomfortable with this specific one, okay? »

« Okay then, miss picky. I dare you to blindfold and let me do whatever I want to you » the girl said with a smirk.

« F-Fine… but keep your limits. Promise me you won’t hurt me or do anything against my will, okay? » Dia whispered, searching for something to cover her eyes with.

« Don’t worry, I won’t. Anyways you can take the scarf on my chair to blindfold »

The oldest followed her orders, and as soon as her eyes stopped seeing anything her mind also went blank. Whether it was because of alcohol or because she was actually not able to see, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t think of anything.

Some seconds later, she felt something touching her shoulders.  _ Definitely Yoshiko’s hands. _ One of those slowly climbed her neck and face, until…

« Gyah! Yosh… Yohane what the heck did you just do? » Dia squeaked as she felt her cheeks itching.

« I’m just having fun with my dare, let me do » Yoshiko laughed, keeping the other girl’s mouth shut by covering it with a hand.

Dia was expecting the situation to take such a bad turn. Not only because she already felt guilty accepting that dare, but because Yoshiko was getting drunker. Alcohol’s effect on her was devastating, she should’ve kept her calm and prevented her from drinking.

She was almost going to take the scarf away and get out of the house, leaving Yoshiko sober, but something made her sit still in her place.

What was happening was… so calm yet chaotic.

First the youngest laid on her, probably tired because of all the wine she drank, then Yoshiko’s lips were the ones laying on hers.

_ ‘Oh. My. God.’ _

Dia stayed still, not noticing she spontaneously brought one of her arms on the other girl’s back to push her closer, and when they finally broke the kiss she was breathless.

Did she do it because she was drunk? What was the kiss’ intention? Was it just a tease? Dia hated that situation as a whole.

If that happened without any drinking… maybe she’d have asked more about it. But in the current case she always had the doubt Yoshiko didn’t mean it, since she was used to seeing her other friends acting carelessly when drunk.

« I’m done with the dare » the youngest then said, as if nothing happened.

When Dia finally got to see what was in front of her, she got surprised by looking at that girl acting so normal after all of that.

_ As if nothing happened. _

« What’s with that look on your face, huh? » Yoshiko asked.

« Nothing, it’s just that I’m feeling a bit dizzy after blindfolding, you know... » Dia instantly replied, trying to not scratch her beauty mark as she was lying. Thank goodness it had been pointed out to her before that she always kept doing that when she lied, at that point all the former Aqours members had already figured it out.

« By the way it’s my turn now, truth or dare? »

« You’re getting the hang of it mhm? Good of you. Truth, anyways » Yoshiko almost smirked, but the laugh on her face disappeared when the oldest spoke again.

« Then I’m asking you the same you asked me, are you crushing on anyone? »

There was a small moment of silence.

« So you didn’t notice…? » Yoshiko seemed to be… sad. Disappointed was a better word, maybe. 

And as her gaze met Dia’s, the latter didn’t care about the wine anymore. She moved the candles aside, rushing towards her and kissing her slowly, in contrast to the speed she put in reaching for her.

Yoshiko’s eyes first widened, then closed as they got used to that feeling. Probably more used to that rather than the feeling of alcohol in her body every saturday night.

« I did notice » Dia then said with a small, cute laugh when her lips broke the kiss « I just wanted you to tell me »

« Damn you… you knew it from the beginning... »

_ She didn’t. _ « Yup » she teased her, wanting to flip the tables a bit.

« Jeez, I would’ve never thought we’d end up like this » Yoshiko then sighed.

« Like what? Drunk as hell? »

« Together, you dumbass »

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are now gonna assume i only write drunkfics but in my defense it was a prompt generator telling me to do this. istg. anyways today japsif released a yohadia party ur i'm losing my mind i'm starting to like this ship way more than before sfhjsgdhd


End file.
